Twilight- A Mario Fanfiction
by Marik.Merridian
Summary: A lone women with the companion ship of the Lumas,seeks human connection and when her distant friend, Mario gives her a chance to bond with other friends, Rosalina willingly accepts only to endure an adventure she never prepared herself for which includes the princesses Daisy and Peach, koopa King Bowser and his son Bowser jr, Yoshi and Birdo, Mario and luigi and waluigi and wario.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first story I will be publishing on here and I hope it is all interesting to some of you! Please leave a review not too harsh so I can connect to any readers! Thank you! The pairing in this story will be Waluigi X Rosalina, if this is not your cup of tea please just leave without any rude comments, thank you.**

The sky was dazzled in bright illuminating light, the colours of black, blue and purple beautifully stretched across the sky, mixing together to show off the bright colourful light of stars, shining down on earth in the city of toadsville. The hillside stretched in plains beside the city with the grass soft and which cushioned a silent observer of the stars, enjoying the gentle breeze that tugged on her clothes in the summer night. The observer gave a soft sigh, watching her home in the vast emptiness of space, she came to earth to visit her friends for awhile on her birth planet, since she was born here before she joined the Lumas to protect the cosmos as the loyal Princess Rosalina. She gripped the nurturing earth beneath her fingertips, feeling the cool grass graze her skin and the soft and fluffy dirt crumble beneath her. The air was crisp and clean with the warmth of summer still lingering in the night. She heaved a breath of air as she sat back, her friend Mario invited her here to take part in their traditional festival, with plenty of activities , fun and competitive sports to endure. She remember when she first got Mario's letter from her observatory in space, she was already in the Milky Way when her letter was received by her beloved Lumas which they gave to her. Rosalina was enraptured by his letter As Mario went on about the bizarre activities his friends would partake in, the more her eyes grew in excitement in the idea of bonding over adrenaline and fun. The whole idea captivated her in excitement to participate in the traditions in mario's world with his friends. Her fingers twitched in anticipation for the upcoming sport tomorrow which was golf, she recalled reading about the sport in her books in her observatory, which was a clean and seldom building containing her belongings to spend the next few weeks on earth, the sport was labeled as boring and tedious due to some perspectives of authors and a few locals whispering gossip about the annual tradition. The princess of the town, princess Peach didn't seem to acknowledge the complaints of the sport and still allowed it to be apart of the weekly festival. Princess Rosalina had only arrived two days ago, setting her observatory on the hillside just a little off of toadsville, so she wasn't in the residents way and so she could have privacy to herself when needed. She was a fairly quiet individual and didn't have many friends except for the small star figures called Lumas, who she treated as her children. she never would deny that she didn't love them but they weren't human beings, they weren't another creature like her to bond and connect with. She wasn't too upset with this but it still left an invisible thorn on her side. Mario said this would be a good opportunity to meet some new friends and create stronger bonds with her already new friend like himself, his brother Luigi, Princess Peach and the Princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy. The girl sighed and sat up, watching the stars more intently. She hoped he was right for she didn't know much about social interaction between humans, and she was afraid of making mistakes and ruining her chances to make fond memories. Her attention turned to the small purple flower by her turquoise dress, she leaned closer, carefully plucking the fragile plant from the soil and studying it with awe. It was such a pretty colour of purple and she couldn't help but feel the smooth petals of the flower as it glowed a bright shade of purple. As she went to sniff the petite plant the sudden wind tugged it out of her grasp, she watched the flower dance away from her and as she watched the flower flutter off she noticed two figures together, one towering over the other. She squinted her eyes and her heart almost dropped when she saw what it was, a small toad was being tugged young the collar of his shirt by a very tall and slender man in dark purple overalls, he wore a lighter purple shirt and has bright pointy orange shoes and a purple plumber hat with an inverted L stitched into the fabric of the hat. She got up from the bottom of the hill she was resting on and marched her way to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**_ welcome back everyone! I have this whole story planned out now and So there is gonna be a rather huge part of romance in this story and the only pairing i am a bit hesitant with is WarioXMona. Mona is technically a teen and right now everyone is about in their 19-20s so should I go with Pauline or Mona? Let me know and thank you again! **End of authors note.**

Waluigi was a simple man, or so he would like others to think, an arrogant, cheating, lousy no good man with plain intentions and with evil stitched into every action of his own, his tall and slim figure and inverted L stitched onto his purple plumbers hat should be a dead give away on who he is. Or so he'd like to think, the man knew he wasn't liked in the town and not many people considered him anything but a nuisance with odd body proportions as an ugly face which this was perfectly fine, waluigi didn't need anyone and the man wanted no business with the residents of toadsville unless it was for his own amusement and desires, or so he liked to tell others. For example he was running low on cash and he needed it to keep food on the toad promised him cash after he stole him a few rings for the toads collection, he caught the sorry toad trying to run out on him before his pay day. "U-uh I am sorry Waluigi! I don't have the money yet! Please give me back my necklace! It was my mothers! She gave it to me , please!" The small toad before the man begged. The purple criminal rolled his eyes in disgust, his stomach growled and his temper grew worse.

"You said you'd have the money tonight and now what am I suppose to do? Let me and my partner starve? This necklace is really nice... it should fetch us a decent price." he chuckled to himself which the toad cried in protest "no please! Waluigi I'm sorry I'll get it tomorrow, I promise!"

Waluigi stood in front of the toad, holding him by the collar of his shirt and he growled in frustration, as he was about to bark back a response he was suddenly interrupted.

"What is going on here!?" The man turned his attention to a tall, platinum blonde women, wearing a turquoise dress with a star imprinted in the middle of her chest. The woman before him, she was pure beauty and not just from his perspective but from any living persons perspective, she held a calm and tall posture, with creamy skin and red lips with her side bang covering her sky hued eye, he could guess who this is and for all he knew, she was just like any other princess, self absorbed and thoughtless, playing innocent and helpless too turning their backs on those in man stood back, his frustration growing more heavy.

" Stay out of it lady! It's not your business!" He protested but the female just simple retorted back. "As an acquaintance of princess peach, it is my purpose to help her citizens besides I must protect all of those who are apart of the cosmos."

Waluigi stared at the girl in front of her, his mouth a gap in her. He shook his head and his eyes gave way to boredom, she was strange but from what his brother, Wario mentioned studied the princess he was told about. Though Wario explained her appearance to be more vulgar he could guess this was that space girl who was invited to the annual festival at Toadsville. He didn't know her name but he has no interest in obtaining that information. His eyes shone back into carelessness.

"Well regardless of why your being the hero, I couldn't care less, I need to live too and this toad lied to me, and he doesn't have any of the cash he promised to pay, so if you don't mind I'll be collecting my money." He stated coldly before turning to the fear stricken toad. "Thanks for the necklace." He smiled wickedly at the man before beginning to walk off. He was caught off guard by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that platinum blonde lady staring at him with her intense blue eye. He tried to get a read on her but she shrouded herself in mystery and complexity, making reading her emotions nearly impossible. I can play that too... Waluigi thought before raising a unamused eyebrow to her. In reality he was shocked from her touch, such a beautiful and classy women touching a sorry slouch like him made his heart beat a little faster. He shut down his feelings and replaced them with anger, for he knew that friendship among them was extremely unlikely and toxic, he glared at her before she spoke softly. "You should return that necklace, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause trouble, he doesn't deserve to loose his necklace due to a simple mistake." The man barked at her, causing her to be taken by his sharp tone. "So what!? I need to eat! I got those stupid rings for him" He shook her off and was going to make a run for it when suddenly she caught his arm and he felt something land in his hand. Who did this women think she was? Was she trying to reason with me? Why is she helping me? The criminal thought. He turned to her, ready to confront her when he found a bag of coins in his hand. He looked back up at the lady. He was more confused then ever, most people yelled, screamed, and hurt him when he contributed to criminal activities, but this lady seemed like she was trying to help him. He knew she wasn't weak, she had an aura that literally glowed in the darkness that radiated with untainted power. She was keeping calm and speaking respectfully towards him, the man looked completely confused, not once had any has ever done this, even his friend Wario was more of hot head when it came to conflict. The women smiled and reached for his hand, gentle grabbing the necklace "Thank you ,sir ." She said in a gentle tone, turning around and made her way over to the toad, giving him the necklace back and kneeling down to get in on eye level with him. "Sir Toad, I understand you are going through a tough time with money but stealing rings is illegal and involving yourself with criminals and lying to them is not a very wise decision, is it?" She calmly asked the toad, who was now shaking. "What?! How did you?-" then the Toad sighed "No, I am sorry Ma'am.." he trailed off, looking at the ground like a misbehaved child being lectured for their crimes. The lady simply smiled, holding out her hand " I was informed of the missing rings from the princess, she knows her people quiet well. May I take those back? I'll talk to Princess Peach about settling something for you but I will need those rings back before I can help you." Toad reluctantly gave her the rings and slowly backed away, getting up and nodding his thanks before heading home, giving a small glare to Waluigi before leaving the two alone. The woman turned to the man, giving a disappointed sigh as he gave an innocent smile, looking at her with his impressive height

"what's up sweetheart?" He chided to her before going back to his bored expression. This princess knew how to handle her situations without getting angry or violent but he started to doubt her power. The women stood in front of him, her eyes glowing intense "you will address me properly when we speak, I saved you a few nights to a month of sitting in a prison cell, these rings look pretty expensive." She said, her tone growing more serious, he just shrugged it off and gave her his well known scowl. " So you expect some sort of apology then? Well I don't care about your fragile need for acceptance by doing good, now if you don't mind, I'll be off now." He turned to walk away, lacking empathy for his actions. Waluigi kept walking when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks, Waluigi silently panicked when he realized he couldn't move, he stared at the blue glow that outlined his body then at the women who was pointing his wand at him "I didn't help you for approval from others, I did it because reason and generosity feels better then being beaten and thrown in a dirty cell, don't you agree? But now don't take my generosity for granted, if I see you harming others, especially innocent people I won't be as gentle, understood?" The mans eyes widened at the sudden demanding tone of hers, this women was a pest but she was highly intriguing. Waluigi studied her again, trying to understand her motives, he had grown use to the mouldy cells in the dungeon of Princess Peachs castle, and now not spending a night in freedom and not covered in bruises after a devilish dead was something he had trouble fathoming. He looked down and muttered in agreement before she released him, the criminal fell on the ground, staring up at her, she then held out her hand, a soft smile forming on her lips "My name is Princess Rosalina" bending over to still sitting man. He turned away from her, showing disgust as he picked himself off the ground. Princess Rosalina stood back, tilting her head as she watched the man brush off the dirt on his pants. " how did you know that Toad?" He asked after a moment of silence. He was curious of her and her mysterious traits and knowledge, looking at her with a serous expression. The princess chuckled "Well as the Princess of the cosmos it's important to know names of everyone in your kingdom, hmm? Well I have tried to remember most of the citizens names here since I'll be staying for a few weeks, I was also updated on current crimes which includes burglary by the way." Waluigi rolled his eyes, staring at her unamused from her sarcastic humour.

" so you know who I am then?" He asked, raising a brow. The princess sighed, shamefully crossing her arms. "It's my duty to recognize the rulers, leaders and other beings with higher powers, there's too many beings even for me to memorize." She explained leaving Waluigi with a smug expression on his face. " I am sorry to not know who you are but as far as I'm aware, it is none of my business but I do have to leave for it is late and I must be on my way." The princess stated, turning away from the man. As she began to walk. She heard him sigh as he said "Waluigi, I'm Waluigi." and with that the man left the women, attempting to sleep away this bizarre night.


End file.
